1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing closures for containers, and more particularly, to such closures utilizing a self-sealing telescoping spout with a twist action control member for operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Twist top closures are known in which a cap with a central aperture cooperates with an upstanding post formed on a base to open or close the closure. The base is affixed to the mouth of a product container, such as a water bottle, and when the cap is moved, such as by twisting or pulling relative to the base, the post on the base is withdrawn from engagement with the aperture in the cap to permit product, such as water, to be dispensed from the container. After dispensing of the product is completed, the cap is returned to its closed position by reverse-twisting or pushing on the cap to reengage the post in the aperture, thereby closing the closure and preventing product from being dispensed from the container.
Examples of such known closures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,331, issued Sept. 7, 1999, entitled "Dispensing Closure with Retracting End for Containers"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,487, issued Jun. 6, 1995, entitled "Dispenser Cap for a Fluid Substance Container, with a Movable Dispensing Nozzle"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,941 (owned by wholly-owned subsidiary of the assignee of the present application), issued Nov. 6, 1990, entitled "Twist Lock Adjustable Metering Closure Cap".
Attention is also directed to copending application Ser. No. 09/415,797, filed Oct. 11, 1999, entitled "Universal Base Pull/Push-Twist Closure", owned by the same assignee as the assignee of the present application, and disclosing a base similar to the base of the present invention. The disclosure of the copending application is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The rather active nature of this field of invention is encouraged by several factors with the goal of providing, for the user, a closure which, during periods of non-use, can be effectively sealed, and which, during use, can be easily manipulated or opened and closed. Similarly, the closure should be readily accommodated to the mouth, as when water or juice is to be directly discharged into the mouth with the lips normally encircling the closure or a portion thereof.
Other considerations encouraging activity in this field of invention comprise those associated with the costs of the closure itself, including most particularly economies which can be realized in the manufacturing procedures and the equipment required for the molding of the closure components. Basically, if the rather elaborate or intricate nature of many of the components of closures heretofore devised can be simplified, while at the same time providing a closure having significant operational advantages, substantial manufacturing advantages will also be realized.